Bridging the Gap
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: All-dialogue. Chad and Sonny attempt to walk across the Golden Gate Bridge together. Random, funny, somewhat fluffy one-shot. For Channy4Ever343.


A/N: One-shot. :P This is dedicated to **Channy4Ever343** – Chas, I love you! :D This is a belated fic for your birthday. XD I missed you and your sarcastic, biting nature while you were gone on vacation. ;) Speaking of which, this one-shot was inspired by _my_ vacation. It's a bit OOC, if only because Chad's apprehensions about crossing the bridge are similar to what mine were (although mine were only in my head, of course). This could get a bit confusing, simply because it's all-dialogue and a couple people other than Chad and Sonny appear…but I hope it should be clear. :) Enjoy!

**Bridging the Gap**

"No."

"Come on, Chad!"

"No, I'm not doing it!"

"It'll be fun!"

"I'm still not doing it."

"_Everyone_ who comes here does it!"

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooper isn't everyone! He's _the_ one."

"Yeah, the one who's too chicken to just walk across a bridge."

"It's not a bridge! It's a means of suicide!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Chad. It's just a bridge!"

"Um, no, actually, what do you think that wire fence on the edge of it is for? It's to keep people from jumping off!"

"...I guess. But you're not jumping off it, you're only walking across!"

"I don't think I'm doing either one!"

"Chad..."

"Come on, Sonny, can't I take you on a cable car or something instead?"

"No! We have to walk across the Golden Gate Bridge, it's the touristy thing to do when you visit San Francisco!"

"But I don't like bridges."

"I thought you said you were fine with heights!"

"Correction: I said I was fine with _low_ ones. And this is not exactly what I would call low."

"Please, Chad? It won't be the same if I walk across alone."

"Don't give me that look. You know, you don't _have_ to walk across."

"Fine. If you won't walk with me, I'll cross the bridge with someone else."

"Oh, really? Well, I might actually believe that - if there was anyone else here that you knew!"

"Oh, but there is! I'll go talk to that cute guy over there. Excuse me, sir? Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe. I noticed that you were walking by yourself, and since my - well, I'm in need of some company as I cross. Would you like to walk with me?"

"Sure. I'm James, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"You too, _James_! Come on, let's go."

"Chad Dylan Cooper here, star of _Mackenzie Falls, _the tween drama that's won no less than _five _Tween Choice Awards! Oh, Sunshine, what are you doing, leaving me behind? _Sweetheart_, I told you I would just be a _minute_. Oh. Is this your new friend, _darling_?"

"Oh, yes. James, this is Chad. Chad, James. We just met, and he and I were about to cross the bridge. I seemed to be under the impression you didn't want to come along...unless you've changed your mind?"

"Sunshine, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm psyched to cross this bridge! Speaking of which, we should be on our way. Nice to meet you, _James_, perhaps I'll see you around. I've got a date with milady right now."

"Bye..."

"Bye, James! I'm so glad I got to meet you today!"

"Yeah. Uh, see you around, Sonny."

"What a creep."

"Stop it, Chad! He was nice."

"He was a freak who probably was just released from his five-year stint in jail."

"You're so dramatic. You know, he was probably just a tourist who was lonely."

"Yes, I'm dramatic. That's what I _do_. Besides, who goes on vacation by _themselves_? No one! Only murderers, druggies, and hobos. That _James _was probably all three."

"You're cute when you're jealous."

"Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ get jealous."

"No, of course not. He simply gets overprotective and rude when it comes to other guys making a move on his girlfriend."

"Yup, pretty much."

"Of course."

"Wait, why are we mov - Sonny!"

"Chad!"

"Why are we moving?"

"Actually, we're not. You just stopped us."

"Well, why _were_ we moving?"

"...because we're on a bridge, Chad. That's what people do on bridges. They _move_."

"Not unless they're in a car, they don't!"

"Have you not noticed the other hundreds of people walking the same way we are?"

"Yes, of course. They're all suicidal."

"So that baby in the stroller is suicidal."

"No, but the mother pushing it is. See, she's taking the baby out! She's going to throw it over!"

"..._or_, she's feeding it. With a bottle. That isn't dangerous."

"It's poisoned. That baby will be dead within the next half hour!"

"Aww! That's so sad!"

"Exactly. As is the fact that I can _see_ water through this bridge! It's completely unsafe!"

"...how can you see the water? We're walking on _concrete_."

"Look at the cars. Now look down...no, no, a little more. A little less. Wait, you've got it! Now tilt your head 30 degrees to the left."

"Chad, this is ridiculous. My neck hurts and I can't see anything."

"Here, let me help you. Your head has to be tilted right...there! Now do you see it?"

"The water?"

"Yes!"

"Well, of course I see it, we're on a bridge! You're _supposed_ to be able to see water. You should see some of those bridges that have holes in the surface, so you can see yourself walking on top of the water."

"I'm never going on a bridge again. Let's turn back."

"Fine. You turn back. I'll catch up with James."

"Well, fine! I'll walk back with that girl over there!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Hello, girl I don't know but would like to."

"Oh my gosh, you're Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Yes, I am! See, Sonny, my escort back to safe land knows my name already."

"Well, so does my escort across the bridge!"

"Yeah, but he's nowhere near us. You'd have to cross by yourself!"

"And you - you're - you're Sonny Munroe!"

"Ha! Your escort knows _my_ name too, Chad! Hello there. What's your name?"

"Chasity, and I love you guys! Your love-hate relationship is so exciting. Are you crossing the bridge together? That's so romantic! Chad, you're the best boyfriend ever."

"Yes, I - "

"_No_, he's not. He's refusing to cross with me, can you believe it, Chas?"

"What? But Chad, you're in San Francisco! You _have_ to cross the Golden Gate Bridge!"

"See, Chad, I told you so!"

"Hey. This isn't a bridge. It's a plank of wood held up by a red wire. It's very dangerous."

"Actually, each cable that holds up the bridge contains thousands of smaller steel cables within them. If you took every cable in the bridge and laid them out in a line, it would stretch to - "

"Hi, um, girl? Chas, right? I really don't care about the cables. All I care about is the fact that when I place my hand on the railing, I can feel the bridge shaking like crazy. This is unsafe."

"Fine! I see how it is! I'll go talk to some other celebrity, then! One who's better than you and will actually listen to me!"

"Fine, you do that!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! Oh my gosh, I've always wanted to do that! Sonny, you don't know how lucky you are that you get to fight with him everyday."

"Oh, trust me. I know how lucky I am. It's not much."

"Well, I'll see you guys later! Happy anniversary!"

"What? It's not our anniversary! I would have planned something!"

"Yes, it is, Chad! It's the 286th day since you became a couple, and the 631st day since you two met!"

"...okay then. Sonny, let's go. That girl's freaky."

"No, she's not! I thought it was sweet. Although a bit creepy that she knew the exact number of days."

"Well, whatever. Let's go back."

"Chad, won't you please just walk across? For me? As an anniversary present?"

"Don't even try that, it's not our anniversary!"

"No. But it will be tomorrow."

"Well, of course. Our 41st week together. How could I forget that?"

"...it really _is_ our anniversary tomorrow? I was kind of kidding."

"Of course it is! How could you forget?"

"Well...I don't know. Can I make it up to you?"

"That depends on _how _you make it up to me."

"Alright then, how's this?"

"..."

"..."

"Yup, that works."

"I thought it might."

"Well, you thought right. Perhaps a kiss like that could be my present tomorrow?"

"Sure. Chad?"

"Sonny?"

"Can you please walk across with me? I've always dreamed of doing this one day, walking across the Golden Gate Bridge with the man I love."

"...You love me? Really?"

"Well, I thought I did. But it's kind of hard to determine when the supposed love of my life won't help me fulfill my dream."

"I love you too, Sonny."

"I know. Now let's make it official by walking across."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"We're such an awesome couple."

"I daresay we are."

"..."

"..."

"I could swear I just heard a cable breaking. We're going to fall and die! We should stop walking!"

"Chad?"

"Yes, milady?"

"Be quiet."

"Fine."

A/N: Stupid title, right? ;) And OOC one-shot? Not to mention kinda lame? XD Blame my forum friends. They kept distracting me while I was writing it. :P Be on the lookout for more one-shots from me soon. :) Please review! Tell me just how distracted I must have been to write something like this. :D


End file.
